Kato gets thrown away
by vocaloidkaitolover20
Summary: during 2010 master toby and master erika took real good of kaito, they taught him new songs, new dances and uploaded his music on thier youtube channel the charts climbed higher and higher each day for new kaito songs. but suddenly after 2010 January 1st the starting of 2011 kaito's masters got a unexpected call from zero G that all vocaloid1's get retired... master erika: aw no


p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"during 2010 master toby and master erika took real good of kaito, they taught him new songs, new dances and uploaded his music on thier youtube channel the charts climbed higher and higher each day for new kaito songs. but suddenly after 2010 January 1st the starting of 2011 kaito's masters got a unexpected call from zero G that all vocaloid1's get retired.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika: aw no... master toby this is awful we worked so hard on kaito after fuga gave kaito to us in 2007.. now we just have to give him up? this doesnt seem right kaito will be heart broken *looks over at kaito playing with his brothers* *sighs*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master toby: we should wait... if we tell him too soon it will devastate him./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika: somehow i knew this would happen but i never wanted to know when... *shed a tear and hugged master toby*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"january 10th 2011./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito was playing with his brothers in his room-/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: akaito give it back! *reaches for his ice cream*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"akaito: *teasing kaito* come on kaito reach for it!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"taito: *grabs kaito's scarf and playfully chokes him*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: *gags* taito let go!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kikaito: come on now. akaito and taito stop being mean to him/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"taito: *wrestles with him* grrr!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: *smiles and easily puts taito in a headlock*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"akaito: oh no you dont! *put kaito in a headlock*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"*nigaito and zeito were playing a board game*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"zeito: i win again nigaito/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"nigaito: aw man... thats the third time.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika: kaito? everything okay?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: hai! akaito let go! *laughs and fell to the floor* UNF! master F akaito stole my aisu!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika: aw akaito be nice to your brother./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"akaito: aw alright master. *arm wrestles with kikaito*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"nigaito: *went in the kitchen and looked in the freezer for green tea ice cream* master were out of green tea ice cream!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika: alright ill go to the store and buy some! *goes out to the car and goes to the store*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master toby: *afraid to tell kaito and his brothers the bad news but he knew if he didnt "they" would take kaito away by force. hey kaito. want some breakfast?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: can i have pancakes with ice cream?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master toby: sure thing kaito *made breakfsat for all the kaito brothers*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: *hugs master toby around his waist* masuta? when do you think master F will be back?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master toby: oh soon kaito. *hides his tears and finishes the breakfast*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: master are you okay?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master toby: hai hai... here is your breakfast buddy go eat kaito/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: haai~ *he smiles and joins his brothers for breakfast*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"*about 2 hours later master erika had come back master toby helped put the groceries away*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: ohayo master F/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika: ohyao kaito *kissed his head*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"*after breakfast master erika wanted to take kaito outside*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"chapter 1 a master's affection/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: master F? what is this about?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika: nothing i just wanna hang out with you./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: i know but why? *tilts head*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika: i just wanna spend some time with you *hugs his waist*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: but you never wanna hang out with me your always so busy with work and only check up on me/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika well today will be different *smiles* okay?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: well alright then *sits in master erika's lap*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika: kaito you know i love you/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: hai *smiles and cuddles her* and i love you master/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika: *blushes* aww kaito *sighs and ruffles kaito's blue hair and kisses him*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: *looks around the park* oh hey there's miku! master F? may i go hang out wit her?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika: um of course! go play honey/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"*kaito slid off her lap and went to play with miku*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika: *watches kaito* *smiles and laughs softly*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"*after kaito played tag with miku and got ice cream together it was time to go home*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"6:00 pm/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: bye miku chan!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"miku: bye kaito *smiles and waves*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika: ready to go home kaito?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: yeah hey can i ride on your back?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika: sure honey hop on *smiles*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"*kaito went home with master erika*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: rawr! *tackles master erika to the floor and gently pulls on her long blonde hair*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika: hey! *laughs and tickles kaito*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master toby: dinner guys!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: hai! *goes to the dining room to eat* sugoii! steak! arigatou master toby *smiles*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika: it looks really good doesnt it hehe. *cut his steak for kaito and feeds him*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: *eats with his brothers*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"*after kaito ate dinner maser toby gave kaito his ice cream*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master toby: here is your ice cream kaito. dont eat too fast./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: but i rarley get brain freezes master/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master toby: still just dont get it all over the place and clean up when your done/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: hai! *kaito was always polite to his masters*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"*after he ate about 5 cartons of ice cream it was time for a movie with his masters then bed*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: im ready for bed masta!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master toby: *smiles* good night kaito *he tucks him in*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika: *gave kaito his blue bear with the scarf and kisses him good night*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: *all cozy* master F? you will always love me right?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika: hai kaito. no matter what. *kissed his head again*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: master F? will you sing me a song?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika: of course kaito./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"*master erika and master toby sang one of kaito's favorite songs*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"*after the song was over kaito was fast asleep*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"*master erika stayed with kaito a few more hours then turned off the light crying softly*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"the next day... january 11th./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"chapter 2: kaito gets thrown away.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master toby: kaito? kaito shion get up were going somewhere./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: where master?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master toby: dont ask questions just do what i say *picks up kaito and heads out to the car where master erika was holding back tears*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: good morning Master F/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika: good morning kaito.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"*kaito's masters drove him along way from home until they stopped at a place called adopt-a vocaloid*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: *looks around* m-master F wh-what is this place?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master toby: i said no questions kaito! *he shoves him in the doors master erika following*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"guard: good morning will you be dropping this one off?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika: y-yes. go with the guard kaito./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: dr-drop off? what the- master toby what are you going to do with me?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master toby: stop asking stupid questions and just follow the guard! *master toby was trying to act tough but was really upset on the inside*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: but i have no idea what's happening!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika: doesnt matter... kaito? *held his hands* um... we have to give you away. you will be staying here til further notice. *tears formed in her eyes as she hugged him*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: but...why? why cant i stay with you?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master toby: we can no longer support v1 your old and outdated. we can no longer keep you. you have to stay in here for now. we will keep your brothers for experiments im sorry kaito. *hugs him one last time time before heading out the door*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika: sayonara kaito.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: chotto! chotto! *tries to catch up with them but gets stopped by a guard*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"guard: sorry but you will have to stay here./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"kaito: no... NOOO! MASTERRRRRRRRRRR! *yells out in anger*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"*the guard stuck a needle in in kaito's back and he fell over unconscious to the ground as he dragged him to a dark empty cell.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"chapter 3: the talk/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika: *sighs as she gets in the car* master toby do you think we were too rough on kaito?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master toby: nah... he needed to hear the truth,,/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika :*starts crying* oh toby ill miss him.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master toby: oh honey i know but Zero G will be giving us a new form of kaito isnt that what you want?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika: not really... but if this is for the best... i guess we will have to move on. what if no one takes v1 kaito? what if he- ohh *cries and holds master toby*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master toby: he will be fine... ill make sure he is priced and give a good home../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master erika: i just wish... we could give him a second chance.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"master toby: dont worry lets go we got work to do/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"*they drove off leaving kaito to stay there for the rest of the year of 2011.../p 


End file.
